My Happines
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Mungkin kau cuma perlu mengenakan Lingerie di malam Valentine, menari erotis untuk membuat Naruto 'junior' tegang, dengan tubuh mengkilat dengan peluh yang bercampur aroma Wine... Akh! Membayangkannya kau melakukan hal itu membuatku te-" Aku melempar botol air mineral yang sedaritadi aku pegang ke arahnya, membuat dia mengaduh. NaruSasu for Valentine, Warning di dalam, RnR..


**Sasuke's POV...**

Aku memijit pelipisku, rasa pening di kepalaku makin menjadi saja akhir-akhir ini. Tugas sekolah dan OSIS benar-benar menguras energiku. Melelahkan...

"Teme, kau oke?" Kedua oniksku menatap wajah panik Naruto, nampak jelas jika ia begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hn..." Jawabanku memang begitu singkat, tapi aku yakin pemuda berambut pirang ini, mengerti maksud ucapanku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti kau sakit." Dengan penuh cinta ia mengacak surai Ravenku, apa kalian tau, pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, adalah kekasihku. Kulihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari hadapanku, mungkin kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai ketua klub sepak bola sekolah yang sedang melihat beberapa kertas berisi nama-nama anggota tim yang akan ia salin ke dalam data file di komputer. Aku heran dengannya, meski bisa dibilang aktifitasnya lebih 'ekstrim' jika di bandingkan denganku, dia nampak sehat-sehat saja, walau kadang ia harus berlatih di tengah musim dingin. Berbeda denganku yang kini sering sakit kepala secara-tiba-tiba. Atau mendadak mual tanpa sebab, mungkin aku masuk angin. Karena sebenarnya, aku sudah dari kecil mengalami penyakit Hiportemia, yang akan kambuh jika kondisi sekitarku terlalu dingin.

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: My Happiness...  
**

**Pair: NaruSasu  
**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, BL, Mpreg, Typo, Judul yang nggak nyambung. DLDR! Enjoy...**

**Sebenerenya ini fanfic buat event di Valentine di FB, tapi berhubung jadinya nyeleneh, inilah yang bisa Fu persembahkan.. So, happy Reading all...**

******+.+ N*S +.+**

"Jangan nekat, Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkal lengan kananku ketika aku memaksa untuk mengemudikan mobil mewahku sendirian saja, apalagi setelah melihatku hampir limbung ketika berjalan ke luar ruangan OSIS. Selain pusing, entah kenapa aku menjadi sering lemas, seakan-akan energi yang aku miliki, dihisap oleh sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, Dobe! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Dia tetap mencoba mengambil kunci mobilku yang aku simpan di balik punggung, aku tak ingin membuatnya repot.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana? Kau hampir pingsan dan mengatakan baik-baik saja? Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, siapa yang repot? Aku dan keluargamu pasti akan sangat khawatir kalau kau kenapa-napa! Jadi, kali ini biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, ok!" Mendengar kata-katanya yang meneduhkan hati itu, benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka, jika Naruto begitu peduli padaku. Naruto yang dicap slengekan itu, ternyata benar-benar menyayangiku.

"Hn, terserah kau saja!" Aku melempar kunci mobilku padanya. Mungkin aku lebih baik pulang bersama dia, lagipula, aku merasa ingin sekali di sampingnya. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa, padahal hampir tiap hari dan tiap jam ia disisiku, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa bosan, dan sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku, yang kutemui adalah deretan pertokoan yang menghias tokonya dengan semua hal berbau Valentine, benar... beberapa hari lagi adalah hari kasih sayang, dan semua nampak sibuk dengan segala hal berbau bunga, mawar, coklat, dan kado. Jangan lupakan warna pink yang sangat menyakitkan mata itu. Juga para perempuan yang akan 'menyerbuhku' dengan hadiah dan coklat buatan mereka, dan makin membuatku pusing dengan semua pemberian mereka yang tidak tau harus aku apakan, karena aku memang benci segala hal yang manis, apalagi coklat. Tapi semenjak jadian dengan Naruto, aku jadi sedikit tau kemana arah coklat-coklat itu berlabuh. Yeah, kemana lagi kalau bukan dalam perutnya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Tuh 'kan, dia tau saja kalau aku sedang memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti bingung mau memberiku kado apa, dihari Valentine besok!" Dia yang tetap fokus pada kemudinya, sesekali melihat ke arahku dengan senyum jahilnya. Ahh, benar juga... Sejak 2 tahun berpacaran dengannya, aku belum pernah memberinya kado apa-apa.

"Mau kuberi saran?" Aku diam menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mungkin kau cuma perlu mengenakan Lingerie di malam Valentine, menari erotis untuk membuat Naruto 'junior' tegang, dengan tubuh mengkilat dengan peluh yang bercampur aroma Wine... Akh! Membayangkannya kau melakukan hal itu membuatku te-" Aku melempar botol air mineral yang sedaritadi aku pegang ke arahnya, membuat dia mengaduh dan hampir tidak konsen mengemudi. Kuralat kata-kata mengenai diriku yang tak pernah memberinya kado apapun di hari kasih sayang. Karena nyatanya, ditanggal 14 Februari, aku selalu merelakan tubuh ini untuk ia sentuh dan manja. Bahkan tidak hanya dihari itu saja, tiap ada kesempatan, ia pasti sudah bermaking love denganku. Fakta yang mesti kalian ketahui, Dobeku yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena aku melemparnya dengan botol ini, otaknya sangat-sangat mesum.

**._._. X ._._. **

**Naruto's POV...**

"Hoeek... Hooeek... Mnnhhh..." Aku memijat tengkuh Sasuke dengan lembut, membantu pemuda yang memiliki model rambut _Chiken butt_ ini mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah tadi!" Kataku padanya yang sedang terengah-engah setelah memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini. Wajahnya makin pucat saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan sakit seperti ini, Dobe!" Balasnya keras kepala. Heran, kenapa dia tidak mau menurut padaku sekali saja. Padahal ini demi kebaikannya.

"Aku antar ke UKS, ya?" Ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu..."

"Huh, kau itu. Aku ini cemas tau, dan kau malah seperti ini!" Kesal, Yeah.. Aku kesal karena sikap Sasuke yang sulit sekali diatur.

"Tapi memang tidak perlu, Dobe!" Ia balik membentakku, oniks besarnya menatap tajam ke arahku. "Aku 'kan ku-"

** Hyuung~**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang, dan dengan cepat aku menangkap pinggul sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, sebelah tanganku yang kebetulan menarik lengannya segera menarik tubuh ringkih Sasuke dalam pelukanku. "Jadi ini yang kau sebut 'masih kuat'?" geramku.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi untung saja, ia tidak sampai pingsan. "Kali ini, kau tidak boleh membantah, Teme." Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendong Sasuke ala bridal menuju UKS. Sasuke sedikit cemberut karena akhirnya ia kalah adu argumen denganku.

**.**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

Ketika sampai diruangan yang sedikit berbau obat dengan cat tembok berwarna putih, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana. Entah kemana petugas yang jaga hari ini, mungkin belum datang. Pikirku. Melihat kondisi Sasuke, aku segera menidurkan kekasihku ini di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam, tapi aku yakin dia tidak tidur. "Sebentar ya, aku cari obat dulu." Sasuke menanggapiku dengan anggukan, dan akupun segera menggeledah kotak obat guna mencari obat pusing atau masuk angin.

"Minumlah!"

Zzzz

Sial, dia malah tidur. Tapi aku tau dia hanya berdalih. Sasuke benci obat, aku tau itu. Jadi sambil menyeringai jahil, aku memakan kapsul warna putih ini dalam mulutku tanpa menelannya. Dan tanpa sepengatahuan cowok super Emo di bawahku ini, aku segera meraih mulutnya, dan membukanya paksa.

"Uuuhm.." Ia membuka matanya kaget, dan mendapatiku menyeringai sambil berusaha membuka belahan bibirnya, dan memasukkan sebutir obat itu dalam rongga hangatnya. "Hmpphh... mnnpp..." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggungku, mungkin rasa obat sudah menganggu indra perasanya, tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus memagut bibirnya. "Nghh..." Kulihat ekpresi wajahnya berubah, mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Mungkin obat itu benar-benar sudah tertelan olehnya. "

Enak?"

"Che!" Ia mengambil gelas air yang berada di atas lemari kecil sambil menatap sinis kepadaku. "Aku benci minum obat! Dan aku benci padamu, Dobe!"

"Tapi aku begitu mencintaimu, Sasuke." Pupil hitamnya membulat lebar, mungkin wajah tegasku ketika mengucapkan kalimatku barusan membuatnya terpesona. Karena memang benar, aku sangat-sangat mencintai Sasuke. Aku tak mau dia kenapa-napa. Karena Sasuke adalah kebahagiaanku...

**.**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"Pak, nambah satu lagi, ya?" Ingin sekali kedua bola mata ini melompat dari tempatnya, ketika aku melihat betapa lahapnya Sasuke memakan beberapa porsi Ramen dengan lahap. Ketika aku mengajaknya mencari makan siang, sepulang sekolah tadi. Benarkah ini Sasuke? Sasuke yang sangat-sangat enggan meski hanya makan sesuap mie berkuah yang katanya mengandung banyak lemak itu? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, bisa-bisa Ramenmu dingin, baka!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanmu begitu suara baritonnya mengintrupsiku. Sebenarnya, ini pertanda baik atau buruk ya? Sasuke... Sasuke...

**._._. X ._._. **

**Normal's POV...**

"Aku mau itu?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah potongan cake berwarna merah _Maroon_. Terdapat tulisan Red Velvet Cake di salah satu stand penjual Kue dan Coklat yang cukup ternama di Konoha, sesaat setelah pulang dari makan siang. Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat enggan dengan segala hal yang berasa manis, nampak berseri-seri melihat Cake berlapis Cheese frosting dan dihias dengan potongan buah stroberi dan mint, terlihat menggiurkan memang.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya? Mencoba memastikan jika yang ditunjuk Sasuke itu benar.

"Aku mau itu," dengan sedikit merengek, Sasuke menunjuk kue yang sama.

_'Apalagi ini? Kenapa Sasuke jadi begitu manja? Dia tidak sedang kerasukankan?'_ pikir Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn.." Dia mengangguk mantap, dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Naruto segera masuk ke toko Cake itu dengan Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Membeli Red Velvet Cake yang tinggal sepotong lagi. Tapi...

"Ini punyaku!" Seorang wanita berambut biru gelap mendahului gerakan tangan si Pirang dan mengambil kue yang tinggal 1 di dalam etalase itu dengan cepat. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru maju untuk mencegah niat gadis itu.

"Tunggu, itu milikku!"

"Milikmu? Aku dulu yang mendapatkannya, bocah!"

"Berikan padaku! Kue itu milikku!"

"Tapi kau kalah cepat, huh!"

"Aku ingin Cake itu, cepat berikan..." Setelah beradu mulut, Sasuke berusaha merebut kue di tangan perempuan yang mungkin sudah tidak mudahlagi. Mungkin usianya 30 tahunan lebih.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha memperingatkan Sasuke yang bertingkah kekanakan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung disini melihat ke arah kami.

"BERIKAN PADAKU, BI! CAKE ITU PUNYAKU!" Sasuke berteriak, matanya memandang marah pada bibi-bibi berpita bunga itu.

"KAU KENAPA SIH? AKU DULU YANG MENDAPATKANNYA? LAGIPULA MENGALAHLAH PADA IBU HAMIL!"

"Aku tidak peduli-"

"Sasuke..."

"Cepat berikan kue itu, aku ingin kue itu-"

"Sasuke hentikan!" Naruto coba memperingatkan si kekasih yang benar-benar mencari ribut dengan wanita itu. Tidak peduli pada seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berambut orange yang mungkin adalah suami si wanita, mulai ikut campur. "Istriku sedang hamil, kau mengalahlah!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Pak! Aku ingin kue itu!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti ibu-ibu ngidam, huh!" Wanita pembeli Cake itu turut memerahi Sasuke.

"Kue itu pu-"

"HENTIKAN TEME!" Seruan kasar Naruto membuat rengekan Sasuke berhenti, dengan berkaca-kaca, ia menatap kekasihnya yang berpupil biru itu dengan sedih. Wajah yang baru pertama kali ini Sasuke lihat. Ia pandangi sosok Naruto yang memandangnya tajam dengan pandangan yang sedikit memburam. "Aku ingin kue itu..."

**BRUUGH!**

"Astaga! Sasuke!" Naruto makin panik, karena tanpa sebab Sasuke ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Membuat suasana toko kue itu makin kacau. Laki-laki dan si wanita tadi berdebat dengan Sasuke juga terlihat syok. "Sasuke, kau kenapa? Bangun 'Suke... Jangan membuatku cemas!".

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV...**

Sasuke sudah berubah. Aku bahkan seolah-olah baru mengenalnya. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini menjadi lebih kekanakan dan manja, Sasuke yang biasanya sangat membenci Ramen kini seolah menjadi penggemar beratnya, Sasuke yang angkuh bahkan rela berebut sepotong Cake dengan ibu-ibu hamil.

"Ck... Sebenarnya, apa yang salah denganmu, Sasuke?" bisikku sambil memandang wajah tidurnya dengan sedih. Kenapa dia berubah menjadi seperti ini? Bukannya aku tidak suka atau apa, aku hanya tidak paham dengan perubahan perilaku Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?" Aku yang sedang sibuk mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang belum saja dari pingsannya, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika ibu kandung Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu memandangku dengan cemas. "

Aku tidak tau, Bi? tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan di toko kue itu..." Jawabku lemah, yah... bagaimanapun juga ini gara-gara aku.

Bibi Mikoto mengacak surai pirangku, "Sudah jangan sedih begitu, Sasuke hanya kelelahan.." Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku sesaat setelah memeriksa tekanan darah dan denyut nadi Sasuke. Mikoto-jiisan adalah seorang dokter, khususnya sebagai dokter kandungan.

Aku balik tersenyum kepadanya, menampilkan deretan gigi putihku yang rata, tanda aku sedikit lega dengan ucapan beliau. "Bibi mau membuatkan kalian makanan dulu, tetaplah disini sampai Sasuke bangun, ya?" Dan setelah itu, calon mertuaku itu sudah pergi dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan aku kembali berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Tanpa tau jika sebenarnya bibi Mikoto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dapat kurasakan itu dari senyumnya yang seakan memendam banyak arti.

**.**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"Ugh?!"

"Teme?"

Syukurlah, aku lega melihat lelaki yang paling aku sayangi membuka mata. "Teme, aku senang kau sud-"

PLAAKK

Bukan hadiah atau kebaikanku yang sudah menungguinya sampai bangun, malah tamparan telak di pipi yang kudapat. Lengkap dar_i deathglare_ andalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pergi dari kamarku, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, aku benci kau, Dobe!" Serta ucapan kejam Sasuke yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku, saat ini juga.

"Ke-kenapa kau?"

"Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu, PERGIIII!" Pekikan Sasuke yang keras itu membuat Bibi Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam segera menuju kamar kami. Dengan wajah paniknya ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah berusaha mendorongku keluar kamarnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Aku benci dia, Bu! Aku tidak mau melihat mukanya!" Sasuke memukul-mukul dadaku, sementara aku mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya minta penjelasan.

"Apa salahku, Sas?"

"Kau lebih membela orang lain daripadaku, kau jahat, Dobe! Kau memarahiku di depan umum, kau brengsek!" Rupanya masalah tadi yang membuat Sasuke sekesal ini?.

"Maafkan aku..." kataku coba meredam kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sasuke..." Bibi Mikoto memegang pundak anaknya yang kulihat mulai bergetar, benarkah mungkin Sasuke... MENANGIS?

**GREPP!**

"Maafkan aku!" Aku segera menarik pundaknya dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku, berusaha menengangan gejolak emosinya, sementara bibi Mikoto hanya memandang khawatir pada kami berdua.

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku!" Dia mencoba berontak dalam dekapanku, tapi aku tetap menahannya dan membiarkan dia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf... Aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" Guncangannya semakin berkurang, kurasa Sasuke sedikit tenang. "Aku janji Sasuke, aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi!" Aku kecup puncak kepalanya, tidak peduli ada bibi Mikoto yang masih mencemaskan keadaan kami beruda yang baru saja bertengkar hebat ini.

"Janji?..." tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Yah... Janji..."

** .**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"Tindakan Sasuke, jangan diambil hati, ya?" Bibi Mikoto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, ketika beberapa saat yang lalu aku selesai menyuapi Sasuke dan kembali menemaninya hingga jatuh tertidur. Aku menggeleng cepat menanggapi ucapan bibi, "Mood Sasuke naik turun saat ini, mungkin karena dia sedang..." Ibu kandung Sasuke itu menggantungkn kalimatnya, membuatku mengernyit penasaran. "Ahh, sudahlah. Mungkin aku salah..."

"Apanya?"

Bibi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, jangan dipikirkan..." Setelah membuatku penasaran dengan kata-katanya, bibi bergerak dari tempatnya duduk, dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan Sasuke. Membiarkanku penasaran dengan semua keanehan Sasuke, dan kata-kata yang sangat menggantung ari bibi Mikoto.

_ 'Sebenarnya, ada apa?'_ bingungku sambil mengurut keningku yang terasa pening.

**._._. X ._._.**

** Sasuke's POV...**

"Ahhh..." Aku berjalan sempoyong begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah memuntahkan cairan lendir karena pagi ini, perutku memang belum terisi apapun.

"Sasu, mungkin kau harus memeriksakan kondisi ke dokter..."

"Ibu 'kan juga dokter, masa ibu tidak tau aku sakit apa?" tanyaku, kepalaku sedikit pusing pagi ini.

"Kau mau dengar pendapat, Ibu?"

"Hn."

"Kurasa, kau sedang... HAMIL." Bagai tersambar petir, kata-kata _Kaasan_ tadi sungguh sangat mengejutkanku. Membuat lututku melemas, dan kepalaku makin berdenyut menyakitkan. "A-apa?!"

"Yah, kau hamil. Kemarin ibu sudah memeriksa, dari tanda-tanya sudah jelas, kok. Dan begitu ibu periksa, ibu yakin ada 'nyawa' lain dalam perutmu!" Ibu menghampirku, senyum manisnya merekah di wajah cantik ibuku.

Aku mendesis tidak percaya, "Ibu... bercanda, ya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, ibu yakin kalau kau hamil. Kalau tidak percaya, nanti kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check USG, bagaimana?"

Aku benar-benar lemas, rasanya ingin pingsan saja mendengar semua kata-kata ibu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ini.. tidak mungkin.." Aku menggeleng lemah dengan bola mata seakan menerawang jauh. Sementara ibu masih anteng-anteng saja. "Aku ini pria, bu. Dan pria tidak bisa hamil..." Pandanganku rasanya kian memburam, kepalaku seperti dihantam jutaan ton batu. Mana mungkin aku hamil, aku ini pria 'kan? Dan laki-laki tidak bisa hamil 'kan? Tapi...

** .**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** . **

**Normal's POV... **

**BRUUUGHH**

"Sasuke!" Mikoto menjerit histeris, melihat tubuh anaknya limbung dan hampir jatuh, tapi untungnya anak bungsunya yang baru bangun dan kebetulan berada di belakang Sasuke, segera meraih tubuh sang adik.

"Hey, Otou-_chan_? Oi.." Itachi ikut panik, melihat sang adik tak berdaya di pelukannya. Sementara ibunya nampak benar-benar cemas karena pingsannya Sasuke ini.

"Itachi, cepat bawa adikmu ke kamar!" Perintah Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi yang menopang berat badan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan langsung memapah tubuh Sasuke menuju ranjangnya. Wajah bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku ini, makin hari makin pucat saja.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

******._._. X ._._.**

Fu tunggu reviewnya,

Reagrds,

Happy-happy Fu...


End file.
